Pokemon In The Real World: Book 4
by Ryl The Rogue
Summary: The fourth book of the series. Rated M for language, some gore, and scenes in later chapters.
1. A New Beginning

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 4

Chapter 1: A New beginning...

"There. See her, kids?" I asked. Lily, Taylor, and I were standing in the middle of a crowded street, following a target. Taylor was swinging around a small knife, "Taylor, put that away. Someone might notice" I said. He put the knife in the small sheath then went back to observing the woman in the purple coat. They both sat on my shoulders, "Dad, when can we kill her?" Lily asked me. "We follow her until we find a quiet place to take her, then we can do what we want" I replied, Lily just nodded.

The woman began to move down the streets and through a few alleys, we followed. She came to a stop in the middle of the alley and looked around, "I think it's time to strike. Do you think you can do this by yourselves?". Taylor nodded and jumped off my shoulder, followed by Lily. I stood back out of sight with a handgun and a suppresser.

Taylor

Lily and I stayed in the darker areas of the alleyway, creeping closer to the woman. "Remember, just like Dad taught us" I said to Lily, she nodded and held the blade she had. I pulled out mine as well and snuck closer. "I'll jump up onto her head while you go for the legs" Lily said to me, climbing up a pipe and getting a good view above the target.

When Lily was above, she gave me a signal and I walked up near the human, holding the blade. The woman turned around and bent down, "Hello there little cutie, are you lost?". I stabbed the blade into the woman's legs and she fell to her knees, then Lily jumped into the woman's head. "GET OFF ME!" she yelled, trying, trying to throw Lily off. I continued to stab into her legs while Lily stabbed into her shoulders.

The woman's flailing became weak as her crimson blood spilt onto the ground. I slashed my knife into her stomach while Lily cut along her neck. The woman fell on the ground motionless. Lily smirked, "That was pretty fun" she said, I nodded. Dad came up to us, "That was pretty good, I taught you well. You might be able to get an actual contract soon.". He then looked down at the corpse, "It's a shame she had to die, but she seemed to be a harmless enough target for your training. Let's go home, I'll see if you're available to get a contract and actually make money".

Raynor

I walked around the lab, "Where's Chris?" I asked. One of the scientists turned to me, "Sir, he's left Team Rocket, he couldn't handle the heat after the arrival of Arceus. Something happened to him after his first visit with it". I asked, "What are you working on". He showed me formulas for some kinds of mixture. I have him the plans for my mind control device and control program, "Take the rest of the lab crew and see that these and improved upon. I need them to be top notch for any future endeavors".

"But sir, isn't he your brother?".

"He isn't my brother anymore".

Allen

When we got home, I was immediately greeted by three young pokemon, two female Snivy and a male Shinx. "Hi Dad, where did you go with Lily and Taylor?" asked one of the Snivy. Even if the Snivy weren't my children, it's better to let them think I'm their father than let them learn the truth. The youngest Snivy was Lily's daughter, Blossom. The Shinx was named Tesla, Volt's son. And the youngest was Sanjuana, Leaf's daughter. The name "Sanjuana" seemed quite odd, but Monara came up with it the night after she came to the house drunk.

Flashback

I walked out to the living room to get something to eat, until I heard stirring in the other room. I turned and saw Monara stumbling toward me. "Y…You know wha' ye should name your kid in case it's a girl…?" she slurred, "Sanjuana…it's a good name…just consider it". She took another drink from her bottle of whisky before walking out the door. "If ye' need somethin' jus' give me a call".

I didn't like the name much, but I couldn't come up with any other names at the moment. Plus Blossom was already taken for Lily's kid, and I couldn't come up with any other names that went with grass or trees. So "Sanjuana" was my choice.

End Flashback

I walked in the living room and sat on the chair. "Welcome home, Allen" Volt said cheerfully, seeing that she was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. I smiled at her and saw the picture of the family, it felt like it was taken recently but it was nearly seven years ago, about an hour after Lily, Leaf, and Volt gave birth. Maybe I should take a new one soon, Blossom doesn't seem to like the picture much.

Leaf came up to me, "Hi, you're back early. How did the kids like their training". I replied "They liked it, I might get them to do a real contract soon". I looked out the window, "Dad, can I go out for a walk in the forest?" Sanjuana asked. I replied "Okay, just don't go out too far". Sanjuana opened the door and walked outside, towards the forest.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	2. Complete Control

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 4

Chapter 2: Complete Control

The sun was starting to go down, "Taylor, can you go find Sanjuana?" Leaf asked. Taylor nodded in reply and walked out of the front door. Leaf kissed me, "Do you think we should check on the others?" she asked. I replied "Sure", then got up of the couch and walked to the west art of the house to check on the other kids.

Raynor

I walked around the lab, checking on all the other scientists on their progress. "Sir, I think we've done it" one of them said to me, show me schematics and the upgrades they did for my devices. I smiled, "This is perfect". "Sir, we've also made one and synced it with Taylor. It's ready for your use". I laughed, "This is going extremely well". I walked over to the control which was attached to my laptop, and on screen was Taylor's control program, "I think I'll try it out now". I pulled the keyboard up and the command bar, "Hello Taylor".

Taylor

I heard a voice somewhere. "H-Hello?" I asked, walking past the dark trees that were barely lit by the sun. "Taylor, it's been a while. I saw Sanjuana sitting in a clearing not far, I tried to call for her, but it was as if my voice was gone. "I'm going to try something Taylor, see if it works. And I'll use your daughter for the experiment as well". Daughter? I have a daughter? My vision soon went black and I couldn't see. I couldn't call for help. Almost as if my body was being possessed.

The sun was slowly sinking beneath the tops of the trees in the forest, turning the few clouds purple and pink, casting rays of orange and red across the sky. Sanjuana sat in the middle of the clearing, sighing happily. Her walks were so relaxing. She almost felt as at home in the forest than she did back at the mansion. She heard a crack from behind her.

Another Snivy was standing about six meters behind Sanjuana, leaning against a tree with its arms crossed and a cocky grin on its face. It was bigger, more muscular. Its eyes were trained on Sanjuana.

Sanjuana turned and sighed with relief, "Taylor, you scared me. Why are you here?". Taylor stepped away from the tree and took three steps towards her. "Well, why wouldn't I be here? It's not your forest, y'know", his voice was deep and smooth as thought he was fond of the young Snivy.

Taylor stepped forward, holding a knife. An emotion flashed in Sanjuana's eyes, fear. Taylor started walking towards Sanjuana, extending a hand towards her with a smirk on his face. She spun around and ran deeper into the forest in hopes that she would get away. She didn't know where she was heading, but she knew she had to get away.

After running for a while, Sanjuana looked over her shoulder. Once she slowed to a halt, panting heavily, she looked around more. Not only did she lose Taylor, she got lost herself. "So much for a short walk" she thought to herself, sighing and walked the way she came, hoping she wouldn't run into Taylor.

It wasn't long before she was knocked down by the older Snivy. Taylor stood over her, holding her down with an arm. "Why did you run?" he asked in a bit of a hurt tone, holding his knife. Sanjuana struggled, but couldn't free herself. "I'm not scared of you" she said, trying to sound tough. "You wouldn't hurt me, if you do, Mom and Dad will get mad". Taylor let out a loud laugh, seeming amused. "How cute" he said, "You're scared of me and you know it". Taylor stabbed a knife into her arm. It wasn't deep, just enough to hurt and draw blood. It worked in stopping Sanjuana's erratic movements.

Taylor crouched down closer, putting his face I front of Sanjuana's. "Good girl" he sneered, grinning. "Now… if you want to live, you're going to do exactly what I tell you, okay?". Sanjuana shook her head and spat in Taylor's eyes. Taylor tilted his head away, then hit Sanjuana in the cheek with the hilt of his knife. "Alright?" he asked again. When Sanjuana didn't respond, Taylor hit her again and again in the cheek and shoulder until she nodded frantically, whimpering. "Alright, I will" Sanjuana said weakly. She was roughly forced on her back and looked up at the older Snivy.

Taylor smirked and moved his hand between Sanjuana's legs. "You're gonna be good and not fight" he told her. Sanjuana trembled and nodded. Taylor rubbed a finger on Sanjuana's cunt, grinning madly. He rubbed her for a few seconds before forcing four fingers inside her. Sanjuana cried out in pain, a tear dripping from her eye and onto the grass. He wasted no time with trusting his fingers into Sanjuana, who felt no pleasure from the rough, swift thrusts.

Taylor soon got bored if fingering her. So he took his knife and lied on top of her, plunging his dick into her and letting out a quiet groan. He smashed through her hymen, causing her to cry out in pain. Taylor slowly cut into her cheek with his knife. After she stopped struggling, he trusted into Sanjuana as fast as he could, moaning softly. Sanjuana cried as she was being used by Taylor, blood ran down her face, mixing with the tears.

Taylor rammed into Sanjuana harder for a while longer before shooting his cum inside her. Sanjuana let out a cry of despair, hoping someone would hear and come help her. But it was unlikely, the forests were empty.

Taylor pulled out of the younger Snivy and stuck his dick into her mouth. Sanjuana chocked on his cock, the taste of his cum mixed with her own juices making her want to gag, but she sucked the best she could, wanting to avoid more pain and abuse. Taylor gasped when Sanjuana sucker harder, eventually letting loose more cum down her throat.

Once the older Snivy pulled his dick out of Sanjuana's mouth, she coughed up some of the cum, and curled up on the ground, shaking violently. Taylor swung his knife at her side, making her cry out again. Taylor narrowed his eyes when he realized Sanjuana was losing consciousness. "We can't have that now, can we?" he said, roughly shoving Sanjuana over so that she was on her stomach.

Sanjuana's eyes widened when she felt Taylor's cock pressing against her ass. "No! NO! Get away" she pleaded, sobbing. Taylor hit Sanjuana on the cheek again with the hilt of his knife. With one movement, he slammed into Sanjuana's ass. She let out a scream of pain, shaking and burying her face in her arms. Taylor grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her harshly and thrusted into her ass, moaning loudly.

"Damn, Sanjuana" Taylor moaned, thrusting harder. Sanjuana cried out, closing her eyes and trying to block out the pain.

Taylor cut into Sanjuana's shoulder, grinning as he thrusted even faster. She screamed in pain. He thrusted faster and harder, until he finally came once more. His cum flowing out of her ass and dripping out. Taylor pulled out of the younger Snivy, and collapsed, panting. Once he caught his breath, he smirked at Sanjuana, "We should do this again sometime". He then stood up and walked off.

The small Snivy lied, curling up in a ball in a pool of blood, tears, and cum. Her eyes were shut tightly, her breaths coming in sharp gasps. She was still whimpering, saying indistinct things that sounded like begs for mercy and people names.

She lied there for what seemed to be an eternity, cringing in pain, shame, and deep anger and hate. She heard approaching footsteps, "It's still alive" a deep voice said. She felt herself being picked up. Sanjuana tried to see who it was, but her eyes wouldn't focus. It was someone with blonde hair, and some glasses. That's as much she was able to make out before closing her eyes. "Let's see if I can fix you up".

Taylor

I woke up in a place surrounded by trees. "W-What happened?". "Nothing happened Taylor, just a little thing I wanted to try out". W-Where's Sanjuana? Is she okay?" I asked. The voice replied "She'll be fine, now go home and get some rest". I wasn't sure what to do, so I got up off the ground and saw the mansion in the distance. "M-Maybe I can look for her in the morning, it's a little dark now. I hope Sanjuana's okay.

**Author's Note: I wrote this with some help from my one of my best friends, Splash. She wrote the rape scene. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chris

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 4

Chapter 3: Chris

Raynor

I was standing at one of the desks in the lab, tinkering with a few spare parts to see if I could make anything new before going back to slowly ruining lives. "Sir, some guards are here" one of the other scientists said to me. I turned and saw four armed guards with a commander. "Raynor Kegan, under the crime of harming other members of Team Rocket, you are hereby dismissed from this organization". W-What? How did they find out? "What do you mean?" I asked. The commander replied "We received reports from your crew that you've been doing some tests on an Allen Kegan. Guards, escort him outside".

I soon found myself pushed through the door on the main floor, landing face first onto the sidewalk. There was a sharp pain on my cheek and I felt it bleed. Assholes, I didn't need them, they needed me. I got up from the ground and walked along the streets holding my cheek. The only things I had left were my laptop, a few research notes, and the program and plans to my devices.

Taylor

It's been a week since Sanjuana disappeared, the worst week of my life. Out there somewhere is my daughter. Mom and Dad may think I don't know she's my child, but I know she is. Lily has even accepted the responsibility of taking Blossom and Sanjuana as her children. Even though Dad and Mom are pretending for them to be theirs, we still treat them as if they were our own. "Shhh... she'll be okay" Lily said to me, kissing me on the check. She was lying, I knew she was. But I believed it, just so it could help sooth my anger, my hate of myself. I should have stayed to look for her longer, I should have looked further in the woods while I had the chance.

Sanjuana

"W-Where am I?"

I looked around, only to see I was in some place bright. I sat up straight to see someone sitting beside me, wearing a lab coat and glasses. "Hey there" he said to me. "W-What is this?" I asked in the best English I could muster. He looked shocked for a second, writing down something on paper, "A talking Snivy, this is new". I asked again where I was, then he turned back. He put down his pen and paper, then sighed, "This is my lab, we're out in the middle of a forest, about forty kilometers from the nearest town".

I looked at my body, seeing that all the cuts and bruises were gone, but I still felt pain a little bit when I moved. "Who…are you" I asked. The man got up from his seat, "My name is Chris, former best scientist in Team Rocket. I left after… I had a talk with a certain pokemon we caught a few years ago".

"What happened?"

Chris

This little Snivy interested me. It's still young and knows some English. "It was about two weeks ago, when I was doing some work on the Arceus we caught" I said, going on about what happened.

Flashback

"Chris, subject-9341is ready to be set to test". I was standing at the door to the containment chamber of Arceus, with the gear I needed to go on with my testing. The guards at the door were shown my authorization card at the large doors slowly opened.

Inside was a pokemon contained in a machine, and the room had four large orbs suspended near the corners that dispersed all nearby psychic power or energy. I walked up to the control panel next to the machine holding Arceus, checking for any changes on vital signs, brain waves, and activity.

"Look at yourself Chris, are you proud of what you're doing?" a voice said in my head. The pokemon faced its head towards me and stared with its red eyes. I was surprised that it knew my name, but that didn't matter now. The pokemon lowered its head, "So… it doesn't matter now? What about the past?". Was it reading my thoughts? I took a needle out to sedate Arceus but multiple images flashed in my mind, "See that, Chris? Look what you've done in your life. You're cruel. You only care about Team Rocket, too blind to see what's really happening". I saw images of head pokemon and humans, thrown into a pile. Some of them were in an unrecognizable state, too cut up and mutilated, too mutated by experimental mixtures and serums. This wasn't the only pile, there were hundreds.

"All those poor souls, taken from this world by your doing". There was an odd feeling in my stomach, a certain uneasiness, guilt. That's when I realized that working for Team Rocket was someone I shouldn't be proud of.

End Flashback

"That day, I resigned of Team Rocket, to find some place quiet, somewhere where I can remain in solitude, where I couldn't hurt anyone anymore. With the money I made working for Team Rocket, I was able to make this building with everything I needed". The small Snivy on the table jumped up to me and gave me a hug around the neck. It provided an amount of comfort, especially since I haven't had much contact with anyone else for a few months.

Monara

"Monara, are you seeing what I'm seeing?". I ran across a few more roof tops and saw a few people walking along the streets below. They were wearing something like black berets and black and grey clothing along with masks, "They've been popping up everywhere recently". Rex was on the other side of the street, also on the rooftops. "Let's kill them before someone notices them" Rex told me through the radio. I began to jump down the building until I was on the ground and Rex ran up beside me.

We walked up to the strange people and grabbed them. Rex tackled the other one to the ground and stabbed her repeatedly while I just cut the throat of the one I was holding. "Rex, Monara, how's the east side?" command asked over the radio. Rex answered "Command, Plasmas are here too".

Team Plasma has been spotted multiple times around the city, and it seems Team Galactic has been getting a little nervous lately because of this news. "Both of you, we have a new contract that might interest you". "C'mon, let's go" I said to Rex, climbing back up to the rooftops, followed by Rex as we made our way back to headquarters.

**Author's Note: If you're going to ask why this took so long, I just got lazy and writers block. Please leave a review.**


	4. Monara's Contract

**Author's Note: Been a bit busy lately, exams week and studying.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 4

Chapter 4: Monara's Contract

Monara

Rex and I arrived at the Team Galactic building and made our way to the contractor. "Monara, Rex. Just the two I wanted to see, I have a contract you might have interest in" the contractor said, giving us a folder. I opened it and saw a picture of some of my siblings, Allen.

"W-What? You can't expect me to kill him, he's my closest friend, my brother" I said, about him. The contractor turned away, "We learned that he's one of Team Rocket's best assassins. If he dies, Team Rocket's income will drop by roughly twenty percent, as well as destroy the assassination wing of Team Rocket for a while". This was a good reason, but I had to choose, my family, or promised world peace. "…yes sir...". "Rex, I also have one for you. Some journalist has been haging around this street a little too much, see what you can do about her". "Yes sir".

We walked out of the room with our folders. "It seems you'll be killing Allen by yourself" he said to me. I nodded, unable to reply. He walked down the hall and towards the elevators, leaving me here. I opened the folder and saw the picture and details on Allen. I said to myself quietly, "Sacrifices must be made… to ensure world peace…".

Chris

I was able to set up a room for the new Snivy in my home. I had multiple rooms in my house, more than I really needed. It was a pretty big home for me, and it might help to have a use for them and to have someone to keep me company. Sanjuana seemed to follow me around a lot recently, sitting at my feet, on my shoulders, or sitting next to me. Even though she had her own room, I found her sleeping next to me in the mornings.

"What are you doing today?" she asked cheerfully, bouncing around me while I was walking down a hallway. I turned to her, "Don't you have anywhere to go? Like a family?" I asked. Sanjuana suddenly stopped bouncing, then looked away, "I don't have a family… not any more".

This sudden change in attitude told me something was wrong, "What happened". Sanjuana made a small 'sniffle', then whispered "Something bad, someone in my family hurt me…" before breaking into tears. I bent down to give her a hug, and she rushed over to me and buried her head in my shoulder while hugging me and crying. "Shhh… they can't hurt you anymore" I said in the most reassuring voice I could muster, holding her close.

In the condition she was when I found her, I could tell that she was raped, beaten, and cut. Such a terrible thing to be exposed to in a young age.

Taylor

"SANUANA, WHERE ARE YOU?" Lily called out. Lily, Anubis, Crystal, and I were in the forest, looking for my daughter. "Taylor's it's almost two in the morning, and it's been almost three weeks since Sanjuana's disappearance. Maybe we should accept that she's gone?" Crystal said.

I felt a deep anger, but maybe she was right. She could have been eaten by a wild pokemon, or have been caught by another trainer. Some fucking parent I am, I can't even look after my own children. A few tears dripped down my face, nothing could compare to the guilt, and the anger of myself. I silently nodded, crying quietly.

We walked back to the mansion, and I was filled with the overwhelming feeling of defeat.

Allen

"Dad, where did Sanjuana go?" Blossom asked me, sitting on the couch across from me. I just sat back against the couch, "She's on a long trip, she probably won't be coming back" I replied, feeling a sinking feeling whenever I was reminded of her. "When will she be back?" Blossom asked. I just sighed, then looked at a picture of her that was on a table on the side.

I got up from my seat and walked over to the kitchen area, seeing Leaf sitting at the table. I sat next to her and patted her on the head. She jumped up onto my shoulder and gave me a kiss, leaning her head against mine. "I hope Sanjuana's okay…" Leaf said in a low one, almost crying. I nodded, then put a hand on her cheek, "She's fine" I replied in attempt to humor her.

She smiled lightly, then gave me a kiss on the cheek. She jumped off of my and went over to the stairs and up to her room. I got up and looked out the nearby window, looking at the forest just a few meters from our backyard.

"Sanjuana, where are you?".

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	5. The Plasmas

**Author's note: Sorry for disappearing for a few weeks, I needed time to get over my writers block. Expect a chapter every week or two now.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 4

Chapter 5: The Plasmas

Raynor

"Raynor, how's the new tech coming along?" someone asked me. I turned and saw a man wearing black and gray clothing with a black beret. "It should be done soon. It depends on if I can get a few parts that Team Magma only has" I replied, looking back at the large machinery I was making. It was something like a robotic suit, but still in very early stages of development. The man turned away, "Good, we need those soon before the Magma's or the Rocket's make a move".

Shortly after the man walked out, I looked around my new lab. It was on the top floor of a large building, with a few windows showing a view of the city, it was quite nice. It was a large lab, filled with almost every except few bits of tech I needed. I also had a small team of scientist working for me. They were not as smart as me, but they'll have to do.

I stepped into my office for a bit to see if I had left a few plans in my files, until I heard the faint opening of a window. Immediately, I twisted myself to see what it was, and I saw a shadow standing in the corner of the room. "You called, Master?" it asked. I walked up to it, getting a clearer view of it, "Anubis, what's happening with Allen's family? Do they still trust you?". The Lucario nodded, "Yes, they do. As of the past few weeks, the youngest of the family, Sanjuana, has been missing. Taylor and Lily go to look for her every evening, searching for hours for a corpse or any sign of her". "So she's dead?" I asked, stepping back to my desk and sitting down. Anubis stepped over to me and replied "That is not so. I can sense her aura, but I can't see where it is coming from". I sighed, "Okay then, tell Erika to keep an eye on Allen and his family until I call for you again, you may leave". Without saying a word, the Lucario jumped out of the window, down to the street and into the dark of the night.

I laid my head on my desk, staring at a small speck on the door, and at the door knob, thinking about what had happened only a few days earlier.

Flashback

"Sir, this is the one we were looking for".

"Good, he may be of use to us".

I tried to look around, but I was blindfolded. Every movement I tried to make was restricted by some rope that tied my hands together by what seemed to be a chair. I would yell out for help, but I'm sure these people would be smart enough not to keep me near a populated area.

"What do you want?" I asked, pointing my head towards the direction of where I heard the voices. I was held by the jaw, "So… you're Raynor Kegan. Just the person I wanted to meet". I lowered my head at that word, "Don't… call me… a Kegan…. I'm not a part of that disgraceful family anymore….".

Footsteps sounded as if they were circling me, "Why is that? Did something happen?". I looked down, "My…My brother disgraced the family. He ruined it, tainted our blood with the blood of a pokemon".

"And you would like revenge?".

"Y-Yes".

I felt the ropes around my hand loosen, and I took my blindfold off. A bright light blinded me for a short while, and I saw that I was surrounded by men wearing black clothing, with masks and berets. "Work for us, and we can give you what you want".

I shut my eyes, "Can you give me what I need when I preform experiments?" I asked. The man standing in front of my pulled me to my feet, "Anything you want. Just ask and we'll see if we can get our hands on it".

End Flashback

"One day… One day I was watched the Kegan family burn. They destroyed this family's honor, now there's nothing. I will kill you Allen… and your half-breed family".

Author's Note: Please leave a review.


	6. Fulfilling The Contract

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 4

Chapter 6: Fulfilling The Contract

Chris

Sanjuana had been with me for about two months now. She's been real close to me lately, snuggling up against me at night and being around me most of the day. I found it to be a little odd, but I can't push her away since she probably has nowhere else to go. What could it hurt?

I sat in the main lab and stared at a single egg and a glass of juice in front of me. It was heavily burned and smelled funny, and I don't think apple juice is supposed to be so thick like syrup. "Aren't you going to eat it?" the Snivy asked me. Sanjuana seemed to take in interest in cooking and technical tinkering, and she thought she's make me a breakfast today.

"S-So, who are your parents?" I asked, looking away from breakfast. Something felt different in the room when I asked, and Sanjuana turned away. She said "Mom… Dad… no… I don't want to think about them…" slowly while quietly crying. "Why don't you want to talk about them?" I asked softly, trying not to trigger anything that might cause her to snap.

I asked about her parents again, but she wouldn't even talk about it. Maybe I should ask her later, when she's more willing to talk.

Raynor

"God, is it always this bloody?". There was a new group of scientists who came to work for me since the old ones were… not what I needed. They didn't show commitment to my work, and had to be set aside. But to do what I have in mind, I'll need the help of the one who trained me. Even though I am brilliant, no one can help me more than Chris. I know he's retired, and I have no idea where he is. If I want to succeed on my plan, he's the only hope I have. But first, I needed to do a few things.

Taylor

Why? Why was this happening to me? Why am I cursed? "Taylor… I might have use of you?". Why did his voice sound so familiar? Where have I heard it before? "I need you to ask your parents if they know anyone names Chris". At least it wasn't anything violent.

I walked over to the kitchen where Dad was, "Dad, do you know anyone named Chris?". He looked down at me and replied "Umm… Yeah, I have. He was my… brother's teacher. I haven't seen him since he moved into the forest a few months ago". "A few months ago? In the forest near the Kegan Mansion? Interesting... I'll let you go on with your sad life, Tay". I nodded slowly, "Just… leave me alone…".

Raynor

Near Allen's place? Then Sanjuana couldn't have just disappeared. Could she have been taken by Chris? Probably, but there's just as much of a chance that she was taken and eaten by some wild Pokemon. Can I risk the small amount of time to search the area? I guess so.

"You needed me, Master?" I heard from the window. I turned and saw Anubis, "Yeah. Did you say that you didn't find anything when you searched the forest?". The pokemon nodded, "But I did not search thoroughly enough to find anything unusual, should I search again?". I nodded in return, then Anubis jumped out the window and headed towards the outskirts to the city.

"Soon… Chris's dream will be a reality… I'll make sure of it. No one will get in my way. Not the Galactics, not the Plasmas, not the Magmas, nothing. Team Rocket will take control, and world peace will finally come to this corrupted, war-torn, divided world".

Monara

I stood in the dark of the street holding a knife. The faint moonlight gave me sight of the mansion and the yard. I knew I didn't have to do this, this was my own brother for fuck sake. But there was no other choice. If he's on the side of an enemy of Team Galactic, he's opposing world peace. This is for the greater good. I walked slowly over to the back yard, where Allen usually spent his time late at night staring at the darkened forest.

As I turned the corner, I saw Allen sitting on a chair and looking at a picture of a Snivy. There was a small crunch underneath my feet from the dead leaves of a nearby tree. Allen turned to me, "Oh… hey Monara…" he said. He didn't seem at all happy, instead, he looked a little depressed. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong". "O-One of my family is gone… and I don't even know if they're alive or not" he replied, a few tears streaming down his face.

I hugged him, "Shh… I can make all the problems go away". I grabbed my knife and shoved it into his stomach. Allen made a small gasp, then coughed up some blood. "…just… be silent… it will all be over soon…". I twisted the blade in him and he cringed, "…all your problems… all your stress… there's no need to worry any more… I'm sure your family has enough savings to live off of… you did your part in life… now you must pass on…". I pulled the knife out of Allen and watched him fall to his knees. He held his stomach to try to stop the bleeding, and I held my knife to his throat, "Goodbye, Allen...".

I felt something grab my arm and felt a sharp pain in my side. He had pulled a blade from his belt and stabbed me. ME, his own sister. Allen grabbed my coat and pulled it off, exposing my Team Galactic uniform. "S…So you're one of them? A crazed Galactic?" he said. I took my knife and jammed it into his shoulder, making him fall flat on the ground. "Crazed? No, we're the ones working to create a perfect world" I told him, stomping a foot on his chest. Allen grabbed me by the leg while kicking my in the other to bring me to the ground, "You mistake me, Monara. I will not die here…. Not while that bastard Raynor still roams the Earth. He must pay for what he's done".

He's insane, Raynor has done nothing wrong. Allen had to die, or he would kill the last person who I considered to be family. I kicked him away and got up on my feet, and he did the same, "Just give up Allen, this is harder for me than it is for you".

Allen grabbed a second knife from his belt and pointed it towards me, "I see there's no way to talk you out of this… so be it. One of us will not survive this night…". He ran towards me and slashed with precision and skill. I felt warm blood trickle from my chest and arms, and I grabbed a knife and started to stab away at him.

My breathing became ragged and I started to feel weak. There was no pain to much of my surprise, but just the warmth of blood. He stabbed his knife directly through my right forearm. "Look at us, sis. We shouldn't be going this" Allen said, weakly collapsing to his knees again and breaking heavily, his clothing was covered in dark red on most of his body. I felt another sharp pain in my other arm. "If I die here, Raynor wins. And I can't have anyone getting in my way. Just... go…" Allen said, taking his knives out of my arms. "I'm sorry, Allen…". I grabbed a knife from my shirt and slashed his other shoulder. He cried out and stumbled back.

Allen

No. I can't die here. I refuse to die here. If I die, the world will become chaos with Raynor as their leader. My own sister wants to kill me, and I can't reason with her. So I guess there's only one way to end it. Monara fell to the ground and I walked slowly up to her, and kneeled down. I took my knives, pointing to her spine and the other into the back of her head. A few shallow breaths came from her, "Why, Allen…? Why do you support the misery… and torture of all man-kind…? To even kill your own sister and brother…?" She asked. "I'm not the evil one here… It's Raynor…." I replied.

Monara coughed up some blood, trying to get back up, but I pushed her back down. "This is how it must end, Monara… for the safety and security of all people". I put as much force into my arms as I could, making the knives cut into her spinal cord and through her skull.

I had to take my own sister's life, how much more must I sacrifice to end Raynor? I slowly fell over, becoming weak. I closed my eyes, how far do I have to go, how much must I suffer before it's enough? Everything started to darken, and I heard faint voices. "…quick, go to the bathroom and see if there's anything to stop the bleeding".

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


End file.
